Indril, la voz de las Estrellas
by Eolywyn Dama de Rohan
Summary: Dos hermanos elfos y el joven Elessar en busca de un objeto mágico que está en posesión de alguien que no tiene que tenerlo
1. Chapter 1

Han sido momentos dulces, recordó Indril mientras contemplaba las brillantes estrellas del cielo nocturno, una noche limpia, fresca, sin luna, una hermosa noche como a ella le gustaba, cuando las estrellas tintineaban como si cantaran a la oscuridad, un canto de luz a la eternidad que nunca llegaba a repetirse, siempre nuevo, vibrante y hermoso.  
Ella escuchaba aquel canto estelar, podía sentirlo en su ser y su propia luz interior armonizaba con el fragor cambiante de las estrellas.  
A veces, cuando su corazón se sentía regocijado con aquellas luces Indril cantaba siguiendo el compás de las estrellas y su voz musical y mágica hacia que los demás se sintieran libres de penas y reconfortados, en paz consigo mismo.  
La Voz de las Estrellas la había llamado Celeborn cuando aún era muy joven y no se había aventurado fuera de Lothlórien, su hogar, el Bosque de Oro donde siempre volvería para hallarse envuelta en su magia. De allí partieron su hermano, ella y el hombre llamado Estel, un dúnadan del Norte, un montaraz que recorría en solitario los caminos del mundo; extraño, silencioso y, sin embargo, sabio y noble. Indril había adivinado algo en el que lo hacía diferente a otros montaraces.  
Ella había conocido en algunos de sus viajes Hombres del Norte, resto de los dúnedain que luchaban contra criaturas malignas.  
Su reino estaba en total decadencia y aunque orgullosos, aquellos descendientes de los númeroreanos de antaño, no tenían reyes que los gobernasen y se encontraban dispersos, casi olvidada la antigua gloria, pero Estel, en sus maneras, en su voz le recordó a los reyes de Arnor antes del fin.  
El viaje sería largo, se dirigían al Norte, llevaban un mensaje a Imladris, la Casa de Elrond, lugar que llenaba de gozo a Indril y en el cual tenía buenos amigos, recordaba siempre a Arwen, con quién la unía estrechos lazos de amistad.  
Estel parecía ansioso por llegar al hermoso valle, hablaba a menudo y con cariño de su hogar, se mostraba muy respetuoso sobre Elrond y después caía en un silencio melancólico, Indril casi podía oír la voz del corazón del montaraz, amaba a alguien y lo guardaba como un secreto imposible de revelar.  
La elfa de rostro joven y hermoso contemplaba al hombre, este descansaba junto al fuego, los ojos cerrados, su rostro relajado y la respiración tranquila y acompasada, su mano izquierda reposaba sobre su pecho mostrando un anillo antiguo.  
"Era hermoso, era un rey", pensó Indril, se acercó a el con sigilo, sin hacer ningún ruido, un movimiento leve y silencioso, estaba tan cerca, se sentía tan frágil, extraña; sabía que en muchos aspectos ella, por ser hija de los Eldar era superior a los Hombres, pero a la vez reconocida que los Hombres llegaría a estar por encima de los Elfos.  
Le atraía de Estel su juventud y vitalidad, la determinación de vivir al máximo el poco tiempo de que disponía su mortal vida.  
-Estel –susurró de manera tan suave que parecía el sonido de la brisa, sin embargo, el hombre hizo un leve movimiento y frunció el ceño, Indril siguió mirándolo de cerca, no podía apartar los ojos de aquel rostro.  
¸

,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Indrel, el intrépido hermano mellizo de Indril se había adelantado para explorar el camino, no había regresado a la caída del sol y supusieron que Indrel pasaría la noche refugiado en algún paso de las montañas, conocían bie toda la zona, se encontraban en las proximidades del Valle del Arroyo Sombrío, la ruta que se habían trazado para llegar hasta Rivendel les llevaba por la cara Este de las Montañas Nubladas hasta el Camino del Bosque Viejo y de ahí al Oeste, a la casa de Elrond.  
Era un camino más corto y, a la vez, el más peligroso, pues las montañas estaban infestadas de orcos y otras criaturas abominables. Pero ambos hermanos de corazón valeroso, habían descubierto una ruta asequible, quizás, pensaron antes de partir de Lórien, un tanto difícil para un hombre que carece de la destreza y agilidad de los elfos, sin embargo la hermosa y sabía Galadriel les alentó a que siguieran por esas ruta, ya que significaría una prueba importante para Estel y el dúnadan sería capaz de llevar el buen ritmo de los hermanos elfos.  
Indrel había dejado, en algunos tramos de difícil paso, una cuerda a modo de escalada y tanto Indril como el montaraz recogían las cuerdas plateadas una vez superada la pared.  
A media tarde llegaron al estrecho desfiladero y enseguida a la oquedad de la pared rocosa donde Indril supuso que su hermano pasaría la noche. Pero lo que allí vieron les inquietó y llenó de temor.  
Las cosas de Indrel estaban esparcidas, su arco roto y el carcaj vacío. La pequeña arpa plateada yacía media enterrada y algunas cuerdas, tan finas como el cabello y de un brillo argenteo, estaban rotas.  
Indril tomó tan preciado instrumento del cual su hermano no se separaba nunca, con un movimiento suave y delicado de sus manos, limpió de una manera casi ceremoniosa el arpa y contempló las cuerdas rotas. Una gran sombra de incertidumbre y miedo cruzó su bello rostro y unas lágrimas brotaron de sus hermosos ojos azules. Jamás abría dejado su arpa tirada de cualquier forma, algo muy grave debió ocurrirle.  
El montaraz siguió un rastro por el tortuoso y estrecho sendero, parecía que Indrel había sido atacado por sorpresa, por al menos, cinco orcos, dedujo de las señales que fue encontrando. Pero el elfo, aunque preso y, quizás inconsciente, no había sufrido heridas, Indril le seguía silenciosa, había recogido algunas cosas de su hermano y otras las dejó escondida. Sentía que un gran dolor le oprimía el corazón, nunca se habían separado ella y su hermano, desde que nacieron siempre permanecían juntos; habían luchado contra horribles orcos y otras criaturas malignas y siempre conseguían salir airosos, pero lo que más le hacía sentir dudas y temor era ¿cómo habían podido sorprender a Indrel aquellos seres?  
Estel era muy observador y perspicaz, seguía las señales como si le hablara el camino. Hicieron un alto en un llano pegado a una escabrosa pared de la montaña, todas las huellas, y ahora eran evidente que se trataban de cinco orcos y un prisionero que arrastraba los pies, se dirigían hacia el interior de una estrecha grieta en la roca, estaba semioculta por las sombras y los zarzales, pero era evidente que habían entrado a su guarida por aquel lugar…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Todo estaba en silencio, no se oían los pájaros ni los insectos revolotear. El viento dejó de soplar y mover las hojas y las ramas de los árboles, una quietud pastosa lo impregnó todo. Indril sintió que le faltaban las fuerzas, las piernas le flaqueaban, la fatiga y la debilidad se apoderaron de ella, se sentía extraña, enferma, le resultaba difícil respirar, "¿qué me pasa?", pensó mientras notaba que perdía la conciencia. Estel se acercó a ella tomándola entre sus brazos, justo en el momento en que se desmayaba. La elfa, antes de caer en la irremediable inconsciencia notó como si un sonido lejano se apoderase de ella, oyó una lejana e indescifrable musiquilla que parecía provenir de una flauta, le arrebataba el dominio de su ser y un indomable sueño hacia que perdiera sus fuerzas; sus ojos se cerraban pesados y su mente se perdió en una mágica oscuridad.  
Era una música encantada, provenía de algún instrumento hechizado y estaba fabricado para derrotar con el sueño a los elfos.  
Indril se dio cuenta de esto demasiado tarde, al montaraz dúnadan no parecía afectarle, notó como sus fuertes brazos sujetaban su flácido cuerpo hechizado y ya no recordó o sintió nada más.  
Estel miró perplejo a la desfallecida elfa, de pronto sintió que una debilidad se apoderaba de él, pero se repuso enseguida. Estaban utilizando algún tipo de magia; dejó con suavidad el hermoso cuerpo de Indril en el suelo y se inclinó sobre ella como si tratar de despertarla, con disimulo y destreza sacó dos cuchillos del cinturón y con un movimiento rápido y certero, acertó en la garganta a una de aquellas infestas criaturas que se atrevía a mira hacia el exterior.  
"Pronto aparecerán más. Indril tiene que despertar", pensó Estel, volvió a inclinarse sobre ella y posó una mano en la frente de la elfa, mientras le tomaba con suavidad, pero con firmeza una mano blanca y delicada.  
Era muy hermosa, dormida parecía tan irreal y mágica, con su cabellera negra como la noche, su rostro pálido y sus delicados paro sensuales labios.  
Estel invocó su magia interior, buscó con su mente en la inconsciencia de la elfa, la llamó por su nombre:  
-Indril, Indril ven a mi, vuelve con mi voz, despierta junto a mí.  
Indril abrió los ojos y el azul de sus iris brilló con al intensidad mágica que sólo los elfos poseen.  
-Oí tu voz y he venido a ti –dijo ella con suavidad, como adormilada aún-. Pero ¿cómo pudiste llamarme, ¿quién eres, un curador?  
No hubo tiempo para respuestas, un ruido de pesadas armaduras provenía del interior de la grieta.  
Los orcos habían envidado un grupo. Eran pocos y ellos dos muy buenos, rápidos y silenciosos. Indril hizo cantar su arco y sus flechas cortaron el aire impulsadas por la magia con que habían sido creadas. Estel lanzó un par cuchillos que acertaron en el blanco, los orcos cayeron muertos antes de saber quién o qué les atacaban. La elfa y el hombre entraron en la oscuridad maléfica de la cuerva, un estrecho pasillo rocoso, de paredes cortantes y húmedas, cubiertas de un musgo era suficiente APRA que Indril avanzara decidida a rescatar a su hermano. Estel le seguía con paso presto, la elfa avanzaba sigilosa y rápida; el pasillo lúgubre descendía casi en espiral y un desagradable olor ascendía de algún lugar profundo y terrible. En varias ocasiones se encontraron con alguna clase de insecto, alargado y viscoso que al notar su presencia se lanzaban a una furtiva carrera escondiéndose en grietas y recovecos. A Indril le desagradó aquellos infestos seres, pues notó en ellos que se alimentaban de la carne muerta. De pronto, Estel se detuvo y la llamó, señaló una puerta en la roca, era de una madera oscura, cubierta de clavos negros, pero no estaba cerrada, el montaraz la empujó con suavidad, Indril tenía su arco listo para disparar. La pesada puerta se movió hacia dentro y una suave y cálida luz llegó hasta ellos, había varias antorchas dispuestas en la pared, ésta era lisa, tallada toscamente, pero pertenecía a un lugar habitable. Se trataba de una habitación, semicircular, parecía estar vacía, pero cuando entraron, el lugar no esta desierto….


	2. Chapter 2

Indril y Estel entraron preparados para atacar a un grupo de orcos pero lo que vieron no era lo que esperaban.  
Indrel yacía sobre una especie de altar oscuro, tumbado boca arriba, estaba quieto, dormido, pero vivo. Cerca de él, a la altura de la cabeza había un ser horrible, parecía un orco hembra, vieja, rugosa, encorvada quizás por los años, pero de mirada furiosa e iracunda. Abrió la boca en un gesto de rabia y asco y dejó ver la podrida dentadura.  
Había otro orco hembra, pero esta parecía más joven, o al menos su cara y cuerpo estaban menos rugosos que la otra, aún así, era de una gran fealdad. La más anciana alzó una mano que parecía un agarra de dedos huesudos y deformados, señaló a ambos como si intentara hacerlos fulminar con el gesto de sus retorcidas uñas; la más joven hizo un movimiento rápido y cogió una daga que estaba depositada en la piedra del altar, pero el montaraz fue más rápido y con su arco preparado le clavó una flecha en la palma de la mano. Lanzó un grito estremecedor, mientras la vieja decía:  
-¡NO! ¡No la mates! –dijo interponiéndose entre la siguiente flecha y la herida- ¡No mates a la única hija que me queda! –parecía una súplica. Estel dudó, pero no bajo la guardia.  
Indril cerró la puerta echando el candado para que nadie pudiera entrar, era la única entrada o salida de aquel lugar. Mientras la orca joven gemía en el suelo con la flecha atravesándole la mano izquierda, la más vieja parecía a punto de estallar de rabia, sus ojos amarillos desprendía un odio imposible de ocultar. Indril las apuntó con su arco mientras Estel se acercaba al elfo dormido. Indril sólo deseaba que su hermano estuviese bien, porque de lo contrario no dudaría en acabar con aquellas dos criaturas horribles que no le producían ningún sentimiento de piedad.  
Pero entonces escuchó la voz de su hermano que nombraba al montaraz, Indril siguió amenazándolas con la plateada punta de su flecha, un movimiento, por parte de las orcos, y serían historia.  
Indrel parecía algo confuso, pero se encontraba bien, algo aletargado reconoció al hombre y la delgada pero esbelta figura de su hermana. Contó lo sucedido o lo que recordaba, aquella melodía aflautada, lejana y mágica que pareció cautivarlo y atraparlo, no puedo hacer nada cuando se le echaron encima los cinco abominables seres.  
De pronto, la orca vieja gritó con voz estridente:  
-¡Mis hijos! Esos era mis hijos y vosotros, ¡malditos, lo s habéis matado, o ellos nunca os hubieran dejado entrar –parecía loca de rabia y de su boca salía espuma blanca mientras seguía vociferando - ¡o os maldigo y me vengaré!  
-¿Dónde está la flauta de sonido mágico? –preguntó Indril mientras la amenazaba con el arco.  
-Jamás te lo diré, y sabed que pronto vendrán mis hermanos y no podréis salir de aquí con vida.  
No podían hacer otra cosa sin aprovechar el momento y escapar los tres de allí antes de que apareciera una trupe de orcos vengativos. Dejaron encerradas a las dos orcas y emprendieron el camino al exterior.  
El viaje no tuvo más contratiempos y cuando llegaron a Rivendel, contaron lo sucedido a Elrond que quedó extrañado y muy pensativo con la historia de la melodía mágica que los adormeció hasta la inconsciencia.  
Quizás se tratar de una de las flautas mágicas que algunos artífices elfos de la antigüedad fabricaran para así dominar a otras de su raza; quizás fuera Melkor en la época en que cazaba elfos para corromperlos.  
Elrond no lo sabía.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

En el amplio salón se encontraba un grupo reducido de personas, la mayoría elfos, algunos dúnedain que había ido para encontrarse con Estel y dos enanos bastantes viejos que dormitaban cerca de la chimenea, nadie sabía que hacían allí esos dos enanos, pero Elrond siempre daba cobijo a todo viajero, que sin intenciones perversas, quisiera descansar en su casa.  
Indrel tocaba con virtuosismo su arpa plateada, la música era suave y atemporal, Indril cantaba historias lejanas en el tiempo, pero su hermosa voz la hacia parecer recientes y todos sintieron como sus corazones se apaciguaban, una clama los inundaban ya hacia que los pesares quedaran olvidados por unos momentos. Cuando ambos hermanos terminaron su recital, todos parecían complacidos, entonces Elrond les mandó llamar.  
Se encontraron en la gran biblioteca, una espaciosa sala repleta de volúmenes de todas las formas y tamaños y documentos que contenían retazos de la historia de Tierra Media. Elrond los esperaba de pie, les sirvió una copa de un suave y aromático licor y ambos esperaron, en respetuoso silencio, que Elrond comenzara a hablar.  
-Ha estado meditando sobre la historia de vuestra aventura y me preocupa que un instrumento mágico, como el que os cautivó, se encuentre en poder de los orcos de las montañas.  
Indril observaba a Elrond, tranquilo, seguro de si mismo, desprendía una paz y serenidad que sólo había observado en Galadriel y Celeborn, tanto habían vivido que eran capaces de permanecer solemnes ante situaciones difíciles y de ver el corazón y en la mente de los demás, se preguntó sin alguna vez ella llegaría a alcanzar tal grado de sabiduría y equilibrio, si llegaría a ser como ellos. Entre ambos hermanos existía una unión especial, se comprendían sin intercambiar palabras, sólo necesitaban una simple mirada. Pero aquellos elfos que provenían de los Días Antiguos desprendían una majestuosidad que, a veces, hacía que se sintiera pequeña, demasiado joven e inexperta.  
-Os encomiendo una misión que se que cumpliréis con éxito, sois valientes y precavidos, conocéis bastante bien esa parte de las montañas y puesto que ya habéis sufrido la consecuencias del encantamiento, sabréis reconocer a tiempo los primeros síntomas y poneros a salvo de su influencia.  
Elrond se dirigió hacia una mesa repleta de objetos, de un pequeño cofre labrado en oro sacó dos gemas y dirigiéndose a los hermanos entregó a cada uno una pequeña piedra de un verde jaspeado, engarzada en una ligera cadena de oro. Eran dos piezas mágicas confeccionadas para proteger a sus portadores de embrujos y encantamientos.  
-Llevad siempre estas gemas con vosotros, Gandalf las preparó para que os sirvieran como anuladores de magia.  
Indril tomó la suya, la piedra era pequeña de tacto suave y cálido, se sintió agradecida por recibir aquel regalo y, por supuesto, afortunada de que el Señor Elrond confiara en ellos para un cometido como ese.  
Elrond les siguió hablando sobre el instrumento mágico y de cómo debían llevar a cabo la misión:  
-quien posee la flauta conoce la melodía del encantamiento, nadie que no haya aprendido esa melodía podrá sacar nota alguna de la flauta así al menos actuaban los instrumentos hechizados… Gandalf está de acuerdo conmigo –dijo un tanto pensativo.  
Indrel se acercó a él, desde lo sucedido en la montaña, Indril había observado que su hermano parecía más triste y desanimado, se había sentido turbado por aquella debilidad que le había hecho caer prisionero de los orcos, ¿y si Indril y Estel no hubiera llegado a tiempo?  
-Señor Elrond –dijo con respeto -¿Mithrandir vendrá con nosotros, sería de gran ayuda.  
-No, partió hacia el Bosque Negro, pero Estel se ha ofrecido para acompañaros.  
Al oír esto Indril asintió una alegría en el corazón, el montaraz volvería a estar con ellos en esa nueva aventura. Le gustaba aquel hombre, se sentía atraída por él y cuando este la miraba su corazón se agitaba y cierto rubor asomaba a sus mejillas, ¿sería posible que se estuviera enamorando, eso no debía ocurrir, no podía dejarse atrapar en la vida de un dúnadan


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**  
La lluvia no había dejado de caer durante varios días, era una lluvia suave y constante, lo impregnaba todo y calaba hasta los huesos, ambos hermanos iban bien protegidos con sus capas élficas de Lórien, camuflados en la grisácea luz que los envolvía resultaban casi invisibles, sus botas se adherían sin problemas al terreno fangoso, caminado con ligereza y soltura, dejaban el mínimo de huellas.  
El montaraz les seguía arropado en una amplia capa oscura, parecía tener ciertos problemas con el sendero que se había vuelto como un riachuelo resbaladizo y traicionero, Indril le había escuchado maldecir en algunas ocasiones, el hombre no tenía los mismos andares livianos que ellos y el montaraz les seguía arropado en una amplia capa oscura, parecía tener ciertos problemas con el sendero que se había vuelto, como un riachuelo resbaladizo y traicionero, Indril le había escuchado maldecir en algunas ocasiones, el hombre no tenía los mismos andares livianos que ellos y acumulaba demasiado barro en sus botas haciéndoles difícil y penoso el camino. De vez en cuando, Indril se detenía y se volvía para observarlo, le parecía inquietante y le gustaba verlo caminar intentando llevar la compostura para no quedar demasiado atrás de los hermanos elfos.  
De pronto un resplandor blanco lo inundó todo, un fogonazo que hizo detener al grupo en seco. Tras la luz, inmediatamente, se escuchó un ruido como si el cielo mismo se hubiera quebrado, un trueno ensordecedor cuyos ecos atronadores fueron retumbando por las empinadas laderas de las montañas hasta perderse en la lejanía. Tenían la tormenta encima.  
Indrel se acercó al montaraz, hizo un gesto para ofrecerle su ayuda pero Estel lo rechazó, parecía enfadado consigo mismo y con el tiempo:  
-Debemos buscar refugio –dijo Estel pasando al lado del elfo.  
-Existe una cueva cerca de aquí, la conocemos de otras ocasiones, es profunda y nos cobijará de la tormenta. –dijo Indrel mientras andaba colocándose por delante de su hermana.  
Indril permanecía silenciosa y quieta, seguía mirando a Estel, una leve sonrisa surgió de su rostro cuando el hombre pasó junto a ella, la caperuza no le ocultaba la hermosa cara, sólo la cubría de la lluvia, y él pudo ver sus azules ojos clavados en su persona, la sonrisa picarona. Estel miró de reojo a la elfa, quizás algo turbado por la persistencia de ella, cuando de pronto, otro rayo cayó cerca del lugar y el estrépito del trueno hizo que Indril comenzar a andar tras sus pasos.  
La cueva era profunda y oscura, seguía hacia el interior de la montaña, perdiéndose en la negrura de su corazón rocoso. Los tres descansaban un momento y tomaban algo de comida, la tormenta seguía rugiendo afuera y la lluvia caía ahora torrencialmente, a penas si dejaba ver los árboles que rodeaban la entrada del cavernoso refugio. No encendieron fuego, estaba cerca del lugar por donde anteriormente habían penetrado a la guarida de los orcos, y los dos hermanos sabían que casi todas aquellas cuevas se comunicaban, tarde o temprano, en algún tramo del recorrido.  
Indrel inquieto y deseoso de entrar en acción se dirigió cueva a dentro para ver hasta donde llegaba, al cabo de un rato volvió con noticias, en el profundo azul de sus ojos una luz brillaba con intensidad, había descubierto huellas de orcos y restos malsanos de aquellas horribles criaturas.  
Se adentraron en silencio y con los arcos preparados para ser disparadas las flechas en cualquier momento, Indrel encabezaba el grupo, su hermana entre ellos y Estel en la retaguardia, miraba continuamente hacia atrás.  
Hacía ya tiempo que se habían alejado de la entrada y ahora sólo se escuchaba el continuo goteo de las paredes y la espectral luz que el musgo desprendía les servía para seguir adelante; Indrel paró en seco:  
-Se oyen voces lejanas, creo reconocer tres diferentes, parecen discutir.  
Indril oía lo mismo que su hermano, avanzando un poco distinguió luces, los demás la siguieron y llegaron hasta una bifurcación iluminada por dos antorchas, una de ellas enclavadas en la rocosa pared, la otra sujeta por un orco encorvado y desproporcionado, parecía cojear y se movía de un lado para otro. Los elfos y el hombre se ocultaron en la penumbra oscuridad del corredor observando la escena.

El orco de la antorcha gritaba enfurecido a los otros dos que no paraban de replicar:  
-¡Habéis descuidado la guardia! ¡Idiotas descerebrados…! La vieja quiere todas las entradas cubiertas –el cojo les increpaba moviendo la antorcha de un lado para otro acercándola peligrosamente a la cara de los otros dos.  
Uno de ellos llevaba una capa andrajosa y sucia, y el otro algo que parecía una coraza herrumbrosa, el da la capa, algo más valiente, contestaba:  
-Solo buscamos algo para llenar la panza, esto es muy aburrido y nadie se acuerda de traernos comida, ¿te acuerdas tú?  
-Procuraros la comida vosotros, yo no cuido de inútiles que no saben matar a las ratas.  
Entonces el de la coraza, más delgado que los otros dos, sacó un chuchillo largo y tan mohoso como la coraza, con un movimiento rápido le cortó el brazo que sostenía la antorcha.  
El herido quedó boquiabierto al ver que le faltaba el brazo izquierdo, sacó con más agilidad de la que parecía tener una hacha y le asestó un tremendo golpe en la cabeza, cayendo con toda la cabeza abierta y entre convulsiones murió. El de la capa viendo venir el hacha para él se apartó y le clavó en el estómago la espada de hoja ancha y oscura. El cojo cayó de rodillas agarrándose la herida con la única mano que le quedaba hasta que se derrumbó sin aliento alguno.  
El de la capa se agachó sobre el cojo que empezaba a estar rodeado por un charco de ascua y espesa sangre, le registró los bolsillos buscándole algo, murmurando entre dientes y lanzando maldiciones se levantó, mira su compañero y dijo con voz ronca:  
-Yo me largo, que venga la vieja a vigilar, asquerosa.

Y dicho esto se lanzó en una carrera por el túnel de la izquierda. El camino, salvo por los dos cadáveres de los orcos, quedó despejado. Tomaron el pasillo contrario por el que se había encaminado el orco superviviente; Indril pasó con sumo cuidado para no rozar los cadáveres, le repugnaban aquellos seres, pero no se sintió mejor al adentrarse en el nuevo túnel, oscuro, húmedo y maloliente.  
Descendían con rapidez y sigilo, los hermano llevaban cubierta la cabeza con la caperuza de su capa élfica, por lo que se confundían en la oquedad mohosa, mientras que Estel era una oscura sombra tras los pasos de ella.  
De vez en cuando volvía a es escuchar aquellas desagradables voces, que parecían corromper el propio aire, sonaban distantes y proveían de otros pasadizos que se comunicaban; antorchas lejanas reflejaban su luz en la chorreante pared rocosa, corrientes de aire que transportaban fétidos olores, nichos oscuros y siniestros, toscamente tallados en las paredes, contenían restos putrefactos. Cambiaron en varias ocasiones de túneles, siguiendo las corazonadas de Indrel, hasta llegar a un pasillo que les resultó familiar. Agudizando el oído pudieron escuchar algo que les llamó la atención a los dos hermanos:  
-¿Puedes oírlo? –se volvió Indrel hacia su hermana.  
Ella asintió observando la penumbra del túnel.  
-¿Qué ocurre, sólo oigo el rumor de un torrente de agua –dijo el montaraz mirando a Indrel.  
-Es algo que está más allá del torrente, son notas musicales, pero parece…como si no entonara bien la melodía –terminó diciendo Indril –Creo que debemos seguir, esa es la musiquilla de la flauta.

Avanzaron en silencio, sin contratiempos debían estar en un lugar no muy frecuentado por los orcos, pero no se veían ni se escuchaban, aunque ambos hermanos presentían que estaban cerca. Tras seguir por el estrecho y rápido torrente, cuyas aguas frías y limpias le pareció a Indril que eran lo único no corrupto del lugar, legaron hasta una entrada abierta en la roca de la cueva, llevaba a una caverna bastante amplía, cuyo techo de cuarzo reflejaba la luz de una fogata situada en e centro, en el lado opuesto de la entrada se veía el agujero oscuro y siniestro de otras salidas y cerca de la crepitosa fogata se encontraban la vieja orco encorvada y sucia, decrépita y a la vez odiosa, junto a ella la más joven soplaba la pequeña y nacarada flauta sin arrancar ninguna melodía, de vez en cuando, una o dos notas se le escapaban seguidas, a la vieja se le iluminaban los ojos, pero enseguida la flauta se silenciaba.  
-¡Idiota, estúpida, debes recordar la melodía como te la enseñé o de nada servirá que soples hasta que se te sequen los pulmones –le gritaba malhumorada.  
Y volvía a comenzar con el ejercicio.  
Cuando la flauta despedía algún sonido, los hermanos elfos sentían como un cosquilleos, una sensación extraña que desaparecía al momento, pues los talismanes entregados por Elrond, funcionaban a la perfección, protegiéndoles del mágico encantamiento. El montaraz habló quedamente:  
-Debemos actuar ahora que están solas y seguir el camino del torrente que nos indicara la salida –dijo mientras señalaba hacia la otra entrada de la caverna, el agua discurría veloz por aquel umbral.  
De pronto la vieja se levantó con su vestido andrajoso, entornando los ojos llenos de ira intentó dislumbrar lo que había tras la entrada.  
-¿Quién de vosotros es el más lerdo por haber venido aquí, ¡no quiero veros a ninguno! –increpó volviendo a sentarse.  
Entonces Estel dio un paso y se mostró a la luz, la vieja abrió los ojos con un odio tremendo reflejados en ellos, le había reconocido, la más joven tiró sin miramientos la flauta, lanzando un cuchillo hacia el montaraz, él por su parte se desvió, mientras una flecha plateada atravesaba la garganta de la orca, haciendo que se ahogara con su propia sangre negra y pastosa, Indril dispuso otra flecha con rapidez. La orco vieja intentó coger la flauta; Estel le dio un golpe fuerte con el pie haciendo que cayera hacia atrás, la vieja se golpeó la cabeza con una roca puntiaguda y su cuerpo quedó flácido sus terribles ojos aún abiertos no mostraban y ningún indicio de vida.  
El montaraz tomó la flauta que le pareció un instrumento muy hermoso, estaba tallado con delicadas filigranas parecía confeccionado de nácar, "demasiado hermoso para manos retorcidas y bocas sucias de pestilencia", pensó mientras la guardaba en su zurrón.  
Indrel se había alejado por la salida siguiendo el agua para explorar su dirección, enseguida volvió a reaparecer llamando a los otros dos.  
Indril corrió primero hacia la oscuridad del nuevo túnel, seguida del montaraz y su hermano que había oído ruidos:  
-Debemos darnos prisa, se acercan un grupo –decía mientras corría chapoteando por el torrente.  
Pronto alcanzaron a oír el estrépito de una casaca y una luz difusa iluminaba el túnel cavernoso. Indril redujo la marcha para ir asegurándose a la pared, el torrente había aumentado su cauce y se había vuelto bastante turbulento amenazándolo con arrastrarlos. Se aseguraron con las plateadas cuerdas de los Galadrim y consiguieron salir al exterior, dejando a un lado la espumosa cascada y sobre una repisa rocosa se sentaron un momento, estaban empapados y aunque los hermosos elfos soportaban bien el frío, el montaraz tiritaba con los labios amoratados.  
Observaron el paisaje que les rodeaba, habían salido más al norte y a la cara oeste de las montañas, el cielo estaba despejado y mostraba las estrellas vespertinas pronto amanecería. Entonces Indril se levantó, miró al cielo que comenzaba a clarear y a las estrellas que aún brillaban con intensidad, sintió un regocijo en el corazón, una felicidad inesperada que brotaba de su ser y comenzó a cantar.  
Cantó con una voz dulce y suave, y de ese sonido brotaba una calma y una paz, una serenidad que hizo que Estel e Indrel se sintieran tranquilos y reconfortados, les transmitió su paz interior y Estel cerró los ojos agradecido de estar allí.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

La despedida fue triste para Indril, no retornarían al mismo sitio, Estel regresaba a Rivendel, mientras que ellos dirigirían sus pasos a Lothlórien. Le había gustado la compañía del montaraz, estar cerca de él le producía una sensación alarmante y reconfortante a la vez, intentó convencerlo:  
-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros, a la Dama le gustará volver a verte y al Señor Celeborn le interesará estudiar ese instrumento mágico, podría esperar la llegada del verano para volver a Imladris.  
-Agradezco tu ofrecimiento y me gustaría volver a ver a la hermosa Galadriel y consultar la sabiduría de Celeborn, pero me esperan en Rivendel, mi corazón está allí, mis amigos y mí familia, a demás, Elrond deseará tener cuanto antes la flauta encantada para ponerla a buen recaudo –le tomó las manos y el besó la mejilla, después fue a despedirse de Indrel.  
Ella cerró los ojos, sabía que nada haría cambiar de idea al hombre, "allí estaba su corazón", había dicho, eso era más que suficiente.  
El corazón de Indril estaba en Lórien, junto a los grandes mallorn de corteza plateada y hermosas flores doradas, allí estaban sus amigos y familia.  
Quizás, pensaba Indril, volviesen a encontrarse algún día, aunque presentía que ese día no llegaría nunca.

Fin


End file.
